


Long Awaited,

by m00seface



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EstFin, Hetalia, Long Awaited, M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00seface/pseuds/m00seface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estonia and Finland (and his dog!) come home after being out in harsh winter weather all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited,

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of mine: Blomägg is Hanatamago’s name translated into Swedish (because he got the dog when still residing at Sweden’s house and he had to speak Swedish back in the day. The dog is by now used to the name so Timo hasn’t changed it).

One last gush of wind managed to slip through the gap of the door as it was pulled shut, snowflakes rushing into the warmth of Timo’s home and almost instantly melting on the carpet of the hallway. The warmth was more than welcome as both men shivered from the harsh weather outside (about half a meter of snow out in the suburbs of Helsinki already!), though they had not regretted going out to build a snowman and have a snowball fight after disagreeing on what the face of the snowman had to look like. The small dog that had accompanied them outside shook snowflakes and droplets out of her fur.

To warm up quicker both of them shrugged off their coats to hang over the heater to dry and then kicked their moonboots off. They did not cease in shedding clothes there, though the Finn first reached out for Blomägg and dried her with a towel he had prepared earlier before they left. The towel managed to rub most of the droplets from her fur, allowing her to dry easier as she next scurried off to lie on her dog bed, comfortably warm near a heater in the living room. There she sought rest after an exhausting day out with her owner.

Leaving the cold and wet hallway abandoned, the couple ascended the stairs to go for the Finn’s bedroom where they proceeded to strip themselves of their clothes. Doing this as they yearned to have their skin touching in an intimate embrace - a great way of warming each other up. Thick sweaters, socks and trousers and undershirts came off, though the entire process was interrupted as Finland squeaked for help.

“Edi, my shirt’s stuck!” his cry for help sounded, somewhat muffled by the fabric of the shirt that Timo was unable of pulling up over his shoulders and head. His arms stuck up rather awkwardly into the air, hands hanging limply as he had already given up after trying for a few seconds. This earned him a small chuckle in amusement before gentle, cool fingers crept beneath the shirt and helped the shirt up over his head, revealing a slightly flustered Finn.

“Don’t laugh!” he protested as he spotted Eduard’s grin, smiling himself as he gave a soft shove against his shoulder in a playful manner. “It’s not funny.”

“I told you buying that shirt was a bad idea, Soome.” 

“It’s just an undershirt! I didn’t think it’d matter if it was a bit tight on me. My size was sold out.”

“Now you know it does matter,” came Eduard’s response, soon followed by a loving embrace as bare arms slid about the Finn’s exposed torso. Fingertips ghosted along the slight pudge gathered on his stomach, his muscular frame hidden well beneath it; something the Estonian had always loved about the Finn. He seemed so sweet and loving on the outside, which he definitely was, but deep down there was a very strong man beneath it all. Eduard had always admired him, even from afar. Hot breath hit the other’s neck as he sighed softly at memories of long ago, the cold tip of his nose seeking out the nape of his neck, which was then followed by lips lightly touching his skin and teasing words. “Do not fret, I will always be here to help you take your shirt off, should the situation ask for it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind then, Edi,” Timo murmured, content in the embrace but eventually turning to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and slipping his hands into his to tug him along, his bed and warm sheets calling for them by now. Clothes remained abandoned on the wooden floor beside the bed as they crawled onto the surface together. Turning onto his side and reaching behind him, Timo’s hands dictated for the Estonian’s arm where to rest as he pulled it around his waist, leaving Eduard’s front to press comfortably against the Finn’s backside. Eduard pushed his free arm beneath the pillow as he laid behind the other, head inclining so his nose-tip pressed against his neck once more, this time to inhale his scent as he laid contently with the other in his embrace. With a satisfied sigh, Timo pulled the covers over the both of them to comfortably become warm, resting from a long day spent outside in the cold.

“I love you,” a silent confession came after moments of comfortable silence, whispered from behind the Finn’s back. A hand sought the one resting around his waist out, lightly squeezing it in acknowledgement.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
